Au Revoir Mon Amour
by Abrilius
Summary: Pip se encuentra bebiendo y recordando a un viejo amor, un amor que le quitó el deseo de formalizar una relación, estar casado y tener hijos, tener la familia que nunca tuvo y siempre quiso tener. Regalo para Pous Tepes Hellsing
Este es un fic de regalo de cumpleaños para **Pous Tepes Hellsing,** que anotó su pedido en el topic del **Foro La Mansión Hellsing** , _La hora del té: compartiendo entre fans_ que pidió: Un fic sobre Pip, sobre algún amor imposible que provocara que dejara de creer en el amor. Espero que te guste y que haya cumplido tus expectativas :D

* * *

Dio un largo suspiro y volvió a darle una calada a su cigarro, el último de la cajetilla, luego puso el cigarro en el cenicero y le dio un trago a su cerveza. Estaba prohibidísimo introducir bebidas alcohólicas en la organización Hellsing, pero aun así los gansos salvajes se las ingeniaban para pasar las cervezas de contrabando: ya sea que las metan muy al fondo en sus mochilas o que vacíen las boetellas en sus cantimploras o termos. Alucard sabía pero lo sobornaban con cervezas, a él le gustaba la cerveza del Duke's Brew&Que, pero como no podía salir, los gansos se ofrecían a traerle al menos dos cervezas diarias para comprar su silencio. Seras también lo sabía pero ella no era una soplona, no estaba de acuerdo tampoco pero no quería ser una mala amiga; de hecho en una ocasión la convencieron, después de mucho insistir, de que ocultara varias latas de cerveza en el estuche de su bazooka.

Así pues, el mercenario de la larga trenza pelirroja estaba sentado en el pasto, en la parte trasera de los cuarteles de los soldados, un lugar seguro ya que ni su estricta jefa ni el estirado mayordomo frecuentaban esa zona. Varios tragos después, la mente de Pip empezó a perderse en el pasado, aquel funesto recuerdo que había matado de una vez y para siempre el deseo de querer dejar su vida de mercenario, encontrar una linda chica, casarse con ella y formar una familia, como la familia que nunca tuvo y siempre quiso.

Hubo una vez, en la vida de Pip Bernadotte una mujer muy especial, única en su vida y única en su tipo; era muy bella, de cabello negro, largo y ondulado, ojos de color avellana, no era muy alta y estaba bien proporcionada, tenía un simpático lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Pero además de su carita bonita, lo que a Pip le había encantado de ella era su carácter: muy perseverante, noble, sincera, sensata y muy inteligente. Tenía otros tantos defectos pero Pip jamás les dio importancia, era la mujer perfecta, la mujer que siempre quiso tener.

La vio por primera vez en un remoto pueblo francés en el cual se mudaron su abuelo y él luego de que su padre falleciera en una misión. Fueron a la misma escuela y el primer día de clases ella fue muy amable con él, fue la primera que le habló y la única que le siguió hablando después de que se supiera que la familia Bernadotte era una familia de mercenarios. A pesar de que los padres de ella le prohibían hablarle al "hijo de un criminal", ella los desobedecía y se escapa con Pip a jugar a aventar piedras al río cuando eran niños y a besuquearse y abrazarse cuando eran adolescentes, no era nada serio sólo pequeñas caricias de niñatos que recién descubren su sexualidad.

Mantuvieron su noviazgo a escondidas por un tiempo hasta que ella tuvo que mudarse a la ciudad a estudiar la preparatoria, y él siguió su camino, o mejor dicho siguió el camino de sus antepasados, y se unió a un grupo de mercenarios llamado "Gansos Salvajes"; al principio no quería hacerlo no quería seguir los pasos de su padre, pero nunca tuvo en claro que es lo que realmente deseaba para su futuro y esa terrible indecisión lo orilló a escoger la opción más "fácil".

En el grupo de mercenarios fue bien recibido, muchos tenían una historia parecida a la de él; su apellido era muy conocido en ese gremio así que no lo costó hacerse de una reputación y rápidamente pasó a ser la mano derecha del líder en aquel tiempo. A su chica no la volvió a ver, y no esperaba verla, cada tanto se preguntaba qué sería de ella: ¿estaría casada o soltera? ¿Sería rica o pobre? ¿Sería una exitosa profesionista o sería una simple mucama? Si tan solo supiera donde vivía, le escribiría una carta en plan amistoso sólo para saber que es de su vida, sólo para saber si está bien, si es feliz, y si necesitaba dinero él podría enviarle un poco para ayudarla como lo haría un buen amigo.

Estaba seguro que no sentía por ella nada salvo el tierno sentimiento que producía un viejo recuerdo de una infancia feliz, cuando la vida era más fácil y su mayor problema era no agradarle a los compañeros de su salón. Estaba tan seguro de eso así como estaba seguro de que jamás la volvería a ver. Pero oh la vida da tantas vueltas y el mundo es tan pequeño, que a veces se acortan las distancias que parecen largas y literalmente te puedes encontrar a esa persona a la vuelta de la esquina. Y así, tal cual, justo cuando él iba doblando la esquina en busca de prostitutas, la encontró a ella, recargada en un poste de luz, con cara de fastidio y un vestido muy corto que no ocultaba demasiado.

Apenas si la reconoció cuando la vio, sino fuera por ese distintivo lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo nunca hubiera sabido que se trataba de ella, su chica. Ella lo reconoció tan pronto como lo vio, imposible confundir ese cabello rojizo cada vez más largo. —¿Qué haces aquí?—. Preguntó Pip atónito, apenas asimilando lo que veía.

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si nada. —Aquí trabajo.

Pip sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba el negocio y "compró" por tres horas a su vieja amiga. No la llevó al hotel sino a un negocio de comida rápida a comer hot-dogs; en ese tiempo ambos contaron sus historias: cuando ella estudiaba el bachillerato, ya en tercer año, tuvo un amorío con un profesor, él era muy guapo y culto así que fácilmente la cautivó. Como resultado de ese romance, quedó embarazada, sus padres, escandalizados, le negaron todo su apoyo y el profesor pagó la operación para que se realizara un aborto. Se fue a Alemania, donde trabajó de mesera, conoció a otra mesera que tenía el sueño de ser una actriz, y ella por su parte quería ser modelo, y juntas se fueron de Alemania a Estados Unidos, la tierra de las oportunidades, según ellas. No obstante ni una fue actriz, ni la otra fue modelo, ambas terminaron trabajando como prostitutas porque no encontraron otra manera.

Pip revivió aquello que sintió por ella cuando era adolescente, la amaba; y lo supo cuando al verla su corazón volvió a latir con ese ritmo acelerado y sus días largos y tediosos mejoraban cada vez que la veía, cada vez que la escuchaba hablar o cada vez que ella sacudía su cabello. Para él no había dejado de ser la mujer perfecta con el hermoso lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, aquel que le gustaba besar. Sintió la necesidad y el deseo de cuidarla, no podía ofrecerle mucho pero sí una vida mejor de la que llevaba; ella aceptó encantada, ¿qué podía ser peor que esto? no fue fácil convencer al proxeneta de que la liberara, tuvo que pagar una cierta cantidad y aparte lo intimidó cuando fue él con todo su grupo de mercenarios a "hablar" con el proxeneta. —O aceptas la cantidad que hay en el maletín o duermes con los peces—. Amenazó Pip. La cantidad que daba Pip era menor a la que pedía el traficante pero al ver a todos esos hombres armados no pudo negarse.

Nunca se casaron, no hubo oportunidad, pero ella se fue a vivir en el departamento de él y vivieron en unión libre. Tenían ciertas limitaciones pero en general no les faltaba nada, tenían dinero suficiente para cubrir sus necesidades primordiales y darse uno que otro lujo, como irse de vacaciones a California. Se entendían muy bien, pareciera que nunca hubieran dejado de ser amigos, tonteaban y bromeaban como si fueran chicos, pero se amaban como adultos, el sexo siempre fue una constante en su relación, y si discutían esa era su manera de reconciliarse, y ninguno nunca se mostró insatisfecho con ello. Sin embargo, cuando peleaban siempre era por un tema recurrente: hijos. Pip quería tenerlos, pero ella no.

Ella alegaba que después de haber estado embarazada por casi dos meses, se dio cuenta de que no quería ser madre nunca, no quería volver a estar en ese estado; Pip le decía que sentía eso por esa mala experiencia que tuvo, porque si el padre del bebé se hubiera hecho responsable y la hubiera cuidado ella estaría más tranquila. Era una discusión de nunca acabar, cada quien tenía sus argumentos y ninguno se movía un ápice de su posición. Nunca solucionaron su problema, simplemente lo postergaban para no seguir peleando.

Tres años después, Pip tuvo que irse a una misión, en Colombia, donde fue contratado por unos narcotraficantes que querían deshacerse de otro grupo que también operaba en la zona. La situación era muy tensa y les tomo casi año y medio en eliminar al otro grupo, pues ambos grupos eran apoyados por estadounidenses. Cansado, después de año y medio de estar entre sangre y tiroteos regresó a casa, sólo para darse cuenta de que su amada esposa ya no estaba.

 _Pip_

 _Lo siento, no puedo seguir aquí, eres una gran persona, mi partida no tiene nada que ver contigo, no te sientas culpable de nada pues todo lo que me diste fue pura felicidad._

 _Tengo que irme, te quiero._

Rezaba la nota que encontró en la mesita de noche, se sentó en la cama y un insistente ¿por qué? No dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Qué es lo que él hizo o no hizo para que ella decidiera tal cosa, y si no fue algo que él hizo, entonces ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Sería por el asunto de los hijos? ¿Porque la abandonó por tanto tiempo? ¿Porque era un mercenario? ¿Porque conoció a alguien más?

Los posibles porque's nunca dejaron su mente, de hecho la lista se iba incrementando cada vez que pensaba en ello, y todos ellos variaban en niveles de complejidad: podía ser que quiso realizar su vida en otra parte o tal vez su antiguo proxeneta espero el momento en que él la dejara sola y la secuestrara para devolverla al negocio y ella tal vez esté esperando a que él la rescate. Sus amigos intentaron hacerlo desistir de esta idea, pero el sólo pensar que su chica perfecta está desamparada esperando por él y él no hace nada, le provocaba una terrible ansiedad. Aun así, sus amigos movieron sus contactos y localizaron a su proxeneta: estaba muerto hace años, uno de los tipos con los que se asociaba lo mató, y su chica perfecta no apareció nunca en ningún burdel, ¡y mira que los gansos los recorrieron todos! (no necesariamente para buscar a la chica sobra decir).

Esa angustia, esa incertidumbre de no saber la razón de su partida, de no saber cómo está ella, de no saber dónde está, lo abatía, lo cansaba emocionalmente, y por ese entonces se fue haciendo cada vez más y más adicto a la cerveza; siendo que antes bebía muy ocasionalmente y en pocas cantidades. Al principio era el que menos bebía del grupo y sus amigos lo molestaban por eso, hoy en día es el que más bebe.

Diversas misiones lo fueron llevando a diferentes partes del mundo, hasta que regresó al viejo continente. Con el tiempo fue asimilando la idea de que su esposa lo había dejado, sí, él siempre la llamó como su esposa ante sus amigos aún cuando no estaban casados y aun cuando ella ya no estaba. No se había olvidado de ella, pero sí fue superando su partida, su recuerdo y sus sentimientos por ella: tanto el amor como el rencor. Dejó de buscar a su mujer perfecta en cada mujer que conocía, dejó de darse la oportunidad para enamorarse de nuevo, dejó de culparla y maldecirla y empezó a justificarla: ¿quien querría estar atada a un mercenario? que clase de vida es esa en la que tu esposo sale de misión a matar a un hombre? él no es un soldado, una mujer estaría orgullosa de un soldado, pero no, él es un mercenario, alguien que mata por dinero, ¿acaso ella hablaría de él con orgullo ante sus amigas diciendo: mi esposo es un mercenario? ¿o sus hijos?. Con eso en mente, abandonó toda idea de casarse y tener hijos. No tenía tiempo ni una vida idónea para ello, y con el tiempo fue asimilando eso también.

Pero el mundo no deja de ser un lugar pequeño al fin y al cabo y allá en Europa, en una ciudad muy concurrida de Inglaterra, justo hoy en la mañana, se encontró con ella; la vio caminando por el parque llevando una niña de la mano y otro en su vientre. Y nuevamente si no fuera por su lunar no la hubiera reconocido, ella lo reconoció desde que lo vio cruzar la calle y caminar en la misma acera que ella.

—Pip—. Saludó ella, un poco afable.

—Hola, ¿es tu hija?

—Sí, se llama Montserrat, tiene dos años.

—Ya veo… es muy linda… ¿te casaste?

—Sí... conocí a mi marido en Estados Unidos y luego nos mudamos a Inglaterra.

— _¿Conociste a tu marido? Creí que yo era tu marido—._ Pensó, pero no dijo nada, podía entender porque decía eso, después de todo tenía a su niña a un lado. —Me alegra saber que te va bien... te ves muy linda… y tu hija también es preciosa.

—Gracias… bueno tengo que irme, todavía tengo que pasar por John a la escuela.

— _¿Ah hay otro?_ Está bien, no te entretengo. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Y nunca más la volvería a ver.

No le sorprendió que decidiera tener hijos con el otro sujeto, seguramente tenía una posición económica estable y un trabajo decente, algo que no se podía decir de un simple mercenario ¿Quién querría tener hijos de un soldado de la fortuna? ¿Y quien querría ser hijo de uno, además? Él lo sabía, lo había pensado cuando era niño, él hubiera deseado tener un padre con un trabajo decente y no uno que fuera un asesino a sueldo.

Ella era afortunada al tener un esposo como él, y él fue afortunado al tener, por un tiempo, a una esposa como ella. El amor no estaba destinado para alguien como él, esa no era vida para un soldado de la fortuna. Ya no deseaba una esposa, pero en su lugar se dejaba consentir por las chicas de los burdeles, eso estaba bien para él, para pasar un rato agradable y olvidarse de las penas.

Aun así, aun cuando no deseaba ni buscaba el amor, no podía dejar de pensar en esa pequeña rubia de cabello desordenado, con ojos de encanto y un carácter alegre, seguía negándose a sí mismo que él pudiera estar sintiendo algo por esa chica, algo más que sólo atracción física. Pero aún así, no podía evitar el hecho de que su presencia le alegraba el día, no importaba que tan mal le haya ido en una misión, ver a esa chica ruidosa corriendo por toda la mansión era su recompensa, su carácter espontaneo le cautivaba y le enternecía.

—Señor Bernadotte—. Escuchó una voz suave que lo llamaba con timidez, pero aun así se sobresaltó y casi escupe el trago de cerveza que estaba tomando.

—¡Seras! Me asustaste, ¿qué pasa mignonette?

Seras metió la mano en la bolsita de su falda y saco un paquete de una goma de mascar sabor menta y se lo aventó, el mercenario lo atrapó en el aire.

—Más le vale mascar la goma ahora porque sir Integra lo está buscando, ella iba a enviar a Walter por usted pero como pensé que estaría bebiendo me ofrecí a buscarlo yo.

El pelirrojo se rió ligeramente. —Gracias mignonette, eres una buena chica—. Abrió el paquete y se echó la goma de mascar a la boca. —Bien, será mejor que no hagamos esperar a la jefa, ayúdame a levantarme—. Le tendió la mano y Seras lo tomó y lo haló con toda su fuerza para levantarlo.

El mercenario casi sale disparado. —Wow, tranquila tigre… ok, vámonos—. Rodeó los hombros de la chica, cosa que la incomodó, y así como estaban atravesaron los jardines hasta llegar a la mansión, frente a su jefa.

* * *

Eso fue todo, espero que te haya gustado Pous :3

Al principio pensaba en hacer a la chica mas villana, que fuera más ambiciosa, se burlara de él, se llevara su dinero y lo dejara en la miseria, pero pensé que no era necesario poner a una villana como tal, en lugar de poner a un Pip resentido por un mal amor, mejor quise poner que dejara de creer en el amor porque sienta que no lo merece, creo que eso va más de acorde con su personalidad, él no es rencoroso después de todo.


End file.
